A Rocky Battle
A Rocky Battle is the fourth Episode in Terra's: Hoenn Quest. Summary The Time has finally come for Terra's first Gym battle in Hoenn as she's confident in her Pokémon that she can win this battle and get her first badge in Hoenn, but how will she combat Roxanne or her rock and steel type Pokémon? Story The Scene starts at the Pokémon Center as Terra gets ready to head out for the Rustboro Gym as she looks at Pikachu. Terra: You ready buddy? Pikachu looks at her. Pikachu: Pika, Pi. Tyler, Julia and Tina are looking at her. Tina: Good luck sis I know you can get that first badge. She hugs her. Julia: We'll be rooting for you. Tyler: Give that Gym leader a battle that she'll never forget. Terra: Yeah let's do this. End Scene Theme Song Plays. Episode 3: A Rocky Battle Narrator: The time has finally come as Terra is now set for her first gym battle in Hoenn. Terra and her friends enter the Gym and look around and then sees Roxanne. Roxanne: ah, you made it I see well then let's get started. The Ref gets into position. Ref: This will be a two on two Pokémon battle the battle will be over when Pokémon from either side are unable to battle, and only the challenger is allowed to make substuitions now let the battle begin. Roxanne: Alright Geodude let's go. Roxanne throws out her Pokeball and Geodude emerges from it. Geodude: Geo, Geodude. Terra gets out a Pokeball and enlarges it. Terra: I choose you Feraligatr. Feraligatr emerges from the Pokeball. Feraligatr: Gatr, Fer. The Ref looks at them. Ref: You may begin. Roxanne gets pumped. Roxanne: Geodude Stone Edge let's go. Geodude leaps into the air as small white stones form around it and then fly towards Feraligatr. Feraligatr is pumped as well. Terra: Feraligatr dodge and then use Hydro pump. Feraligatr dodges the move and then opens it's mouth and a huge water gun blast comes from its mouth and strikes Geodude down hard, as its falling to the gym floor Terra gives another command. Terra: Now let's wrap this up with Metal claw. Feraligatr's claws extend and glow and scores another super effective strike onto Geodude and knocked it out. Ref: Geodude is unable to battle then winner is Feraligatr. Roxanne's students are shocked by this. Roxanne: Great Job Geodude you've deserve a nice long rest, very good Terra I had no idea that you had a Pokémon from Johto up your sleeve I'm impressed by that. Terra snickers and smiles. Terra: I'm glad that you thought that was a cool move I'm doing this to become the next league Champion like my father, and to do that I need to earn my first Hoenn league gym badge so give me your best shot. She smiles. Roxanne: Alright Terra but you may not like my best shot. End Scene In the Gym both Terra and Roxanne are on the battle field staring each other down as Roxanne gets ready to choose her final Pokémon as she gets out the Ball and enlarges it. Roxanne: I choose you Nosepass. Nosepass comes out of the ball ready for battle. Nosepass: Nose, Nosepass! Ref looks at them. Ref: Begin the match. Terra gives her water Pokémon a command. Terra: Feraligatr Aqua Jet. Feraligatr let's out a roar as water surrounds it and it streaks towards Nosepass as full speed. May: This could win Terra the match if this hits. May, Jason, and Tina are at the edge of their seats in the stands, as Roxanne smiles at this and then gives Nosepass a command. Roxanne: Counter with Stone Edge let's go. Nosepass fires the same move that Geodude did but this time it scores a powerful hit causing Feraligatr to be pushed back by it as he's breathing heavily. Terra: Drat Feraligatr return take a nice long rest, alright you ready buddy. Pikachu looks at Terra and nods and leaps onto the field as electricity surges from its red cheeks. Terra: Pikachu quick attack let's go. Pikachu runs and a white energy stream forms behind it as it runs towards Nosepass. Roxanne: Dodge and use Rock tomb. Nosepass dodges and hits Pikachu hard with a rock tomb as Pikachu is pushed back but stays on its four feet. Terra: Grr, that should of hit alright then Pikachu hit Nosepass with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu powers up as it shot out a huge electric assault that causes the ground to crack and the blot strikes Nosepass dead on as its smoking and then tills back and falls. Ref: Nosepass is unable to battle Pikachu wins which means the winner is Terra Holston from New Bark Town. Characters Main Characters Supporting Pokémon Moves Trivia Main Event